Done With A Shotgun: Another Final
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Plot lain dari original cerita milik Oto Ichiiyan. Jika di sana sebuah kutukan, maka di sini tidak ada jalan mundur. Teruslah maju dan cari jawabannya. Hadapi, lawan, dan tabahkan hatimu. Jika tidak begitu, kau hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagi yang lain. Bahkan, baginya.
1. Chapter 1

"Sawamura Eijun," Napasnya tertahan mendengar namanya dipanggil, "jika aku melihatmua lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

_Miyuki Kazuya... kau benar-benar..._

"Asou! Maezono! Singkirkan pria jalang ini dari hadapanku!"

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Eijun. Selamanya."_

"Tunggu, Kazuya! Kau tidak bisa–"

"_Kau juga harus menungguku dan jadi anak baik, Eijun."_

"CEPAT SINGKIRKAN DIA!"

Sawamura Eijun menunduk, dia mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati Miyuki Kazuya yang sudah tersulut sempurna api amarah. Tangannya membentuk sebuah tanda menahan untuk tidak mendekatinya pada Maezono dan Asou, menahan langkah lari mereka. Dikaluarkannya senapan laras pendek, sebuah _revolver_ dengan daya hancur layaknya _desert eagle_, Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum, semua tahu kalau _revolver_ ini memiliki daya rusak dan daya akurasi yang tinggi. Apalagi jika dipegang oleh seorang penembak jitu.

Dibukanya tabung silinder berisi peluru, mengecek apakah isinya masih penuh. Ketika pasti, Sawamura menutupnya kembali. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Miyuki Kazuya dengan masih menunduk, dia sadar ada laser merah yang mengarah ke punggungnya, tepat pada area jantung. Para pemegang _sniper_ sudah bersiap jikalau Sawamura berani macam-macam.

Diputarnya _revolver_ itu, Sawamura memegang moncongnya, sementara pegangannya diberikan pada Miyuki.

"Lakukan." Ucap Sawamura begitu menatap manik karamel itu menantang, "di sini, tarik pelatuknya, tepat di keningku, _point blank_, lakukan sekarang juga."

Miyuki Kazuya membeliak sempurna. Dia belum pernah ditantang secara gamblang seperti ini. Apalagi tidak ada rasa takut yang tersirat atau tergetar di iris emas itu.

"Apa kau berani melakukannya, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Miyuki langsung menyabet _revolver_ itu dan menempelkan moncong pada kening Sawamura. Telunjuknya siap kapan saja menarik pelatuknya.

Kelopak mata Sawamura terpejam, menyembunyikan iris emasnya, "Aku ada kalimat terakhir. Sangat panjang, kau sudi mendengarnya?"

"Terserah, begitu kau selesai mengoceh, selamat tinggal."

Sawamura tersenyum, "Namaku adalah Sawamura Eijun, seorang _double _agen yang menjadi jembatan persahabatan antara Keluarga Miyuki dan Keluarga Takigawa. Tugasku dulu adalah menjadi tangan kanan paling setia dari tuanku bernama Takigawa Chris Yu. Namun setelah terjebak dalam sebuah kesalah pahaman yang berujung perang dingin, sekarang tuanku berubah menjadi Miyuki Kazuya."

Napas Miyuki tercekat, dia menahan diri tidak menarik pelatuknya.

"Ada yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah mata-mata. Sementara aku adalah seorang _duta_ yang memiliki kewajiban _menjaga_ kedamaian di perang dingin yang mencengkam ini. Aku ditugaskan untuk melaksanakan setiap tugas dari kedua tuanku yang sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian mutlak akan kerja sama tanpa mengangkat senjata. Namun sekarang," Sawamura menghela napas, "sepertinya tugas saya hanya berhenti sampai di sini.

"Dengan berat hati, saya akan mengungkapkan banyak hal di sini sehingga tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, sekaligus kedua tuanku, Master Takigawa Chris Yu, Master Miyuki Kazuya, juga kepala dari kedua klan, Master Miyuki Toku dan Master Animal, bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Sawamura membuka kelopak matanya, hanya sebelah kiri, irisnya terfokus pada tampang sekeras beton Miyuki, "Ada beberapa banyak kemungkinan jika saya terbunuh di sini. Pertama, akan ada perang antara kedua keluarga, Miyuki dan Takigawa. Tidak hanya itu. Kemungkinan juga akan terjadi perang di antara dua negara, Amerika dan Jepang. Alasan terjadinya perang, sebuah tindakan gegabah yang dilakukan oleh salah satu pihak hingga menyulut amarah pihak lain. Efek samping dari perang ini? Saya tidak perlu menyebutkannya, karena saya yakin semua orang yang ada di sini bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Yang kedua, ada pihak lain yang pasti akan diuntungkan. Contohnya," Sawamura berkedip, iris emasnya melirik pada Amahisa Kousei, "Klan cabang yang menginginkan melepas kontrol dari klan utama dan menyabotase kekuasaan, menjadi pengganti klan utama dan menguasai dunia gelap Jepang. Apalagi," Sawamura kembali berkedip dan iris emasnya berpindah pada Natsukawa Yui, "hal itu akan sangat mudah dilaksanakan apabila ada campur tangan dari orang luar. Orang yang hanya tergila-gila dengan janji-janji palsu tanpa mengetahui efek akibat dari tindakannya."

Natsukawa Yui terlihat pucat, namun semua itu terselimuti oleh rias wajahnya yang tebal, hanya menampakkan irisnya yang gemetar.

"Kekayaan keluarga Miyuki, hak otoriternya, setiap perintahnya, apalagi dengan koneksinya dengan dunia politik juga dunia yakuza, dan koneksinya dengan keluarga mafia tingkat superior di negara lain, sudah dipastikan kalau keluarga ini adalah keluarga terkuat di Jepang. Cara untuk menghancurkannya, yang paling utama, putuskan secara paksa koneksi keluarga ini dengan keluarga lain yang paling kuat. Yaitu keluarga Takigawa dari Amerika, dengan berperangnya antar kedua keluarga ini, maka keluarga lain akan mencabut koneksi, kerja sama, kepercayaan mereka sehingga keluarga Miyuki berdiri sendiri."

Toku yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di sudut sofa merah dengan ditemani tiga _bodyguard_nya, mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sawamura Eijun dan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Bagaimana dengan dunia pemerintahan? Itu mudah, manipulasi orang-orang yang berpihak pada keadilan, dengan begitu keluarga ini akan berhadapan dengan pasukan tentara paling kuat di Jepang, jangan lupakan pihak kepolisian juga. Apalagi ditambah dengan pemimpin keluarga yang mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat ke depannya, sudah jelas mereka tidak akan percaya lagi dan memilih jalur kekerasan."

Otot Miyuki Kazuya menegang, seandainya Toku tidak memerintahkannya untuk menahan amarahnya, dari sebuah perintah mutlak, Miyuki tidak akan menarik pelatuknya. Dia membiarkan Sawamura melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yakuza? Mereka sudah pasti tidak akan turun tangan kalau hal itu malah akan merugikan mereka. Hanya dari perintah menarik kembali anak buah mereka, keluarga Miyuki hanya akan berdiri sendiri lagi. Menghabisi keluarga ini akan sangat mudah kemudian. Setelah itu, siapa yang memiliki potensi paling besar akan menjadi keluarga mafia utama di Jepang begitu keluarga Miyuki hancur? Jawabannya..."

"Narumiya Mei..." Miyuki melanjutkannya kalimat terakhir Sawamura. Senyum Sawamura mengembang mendengar itu. Sementara Chris di belakang sudah tersenyum bangga akan tindakan nekat Sawamura.

Miyuki Kazuya mengalihkan arah moncongnya, menarik pelatuknya dan anak pelurunya langsung menembus betis kaki Amahisa. Membuat korbannya langsung jatuh berlutut dan gerakannya segera dikunci oleh Kuramochi Youichi sebelum dia berhasil menarik pistolnya dari balik jasnya. Sementara Shirakawa Yui sendiri langsung ditahan oleh anak buah Toku, tidak membiarkannya kabur.

"Cari semua tikus busuk di sini. Paksa mereka bicara, entah bagaimana pun caranya." Titah Toku. Semua mafia menuruti perintah itu. Mereka bergerak cepat. Sementara Toku berjalan mendekati Miyuki Kazuya, manik karamelnya dari bingkai hitam besi itu melirik Sawamura. Memberikan sekilas rasa terima kasih, tapi di saat bersamaan juga masih tidak mau menerimanya sebagai orang yang diakui, "Kazuya, ayo."

Kepalan tangan Miyuki Kazuya mengerat, dia menunduk melirik revolver milik Sawamura, "Baik, ayah."

.

.

.

**Done With A Shotgun: Another Final**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terijima Yuuji

Orginal story by Oto Ichiiyan

Saya mendapat izin untuk membuat plot lain dari cerita ini. Keuntungannya? Hanya senang-senang saja.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sawamura menegak _bourbon_nya sampai habis. Dia menuangkan kembali cairan keemasan itu pada gelas bundar dengan es berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan setiap sudutnya yang kasar. Sudah terhitung hampir ini botol ketiganya namun tidak ada rasa mabuk yang menyerangnya, dia masih sadar seratus persen, padahal Sawamura ingin mabuk dan melupakan kejadian seminggu lalu.

Berkat itu, dia selama tiga hari susah tidur. Seempuk apapun kasurnya dan bentalnya, semenenangkan apapun aroma terapi yang digunakan, semerdu apapun alunan suara pengantar tidurnya, bayang-bayang tentang dirinya di pesta ulang tahun Miyuki tidak bisa hilang. Berkat itu, terkpaksa Sawamura memakai obat tidur untuk memaksa tidur nyenyak, dan malah terlewat dia tidur setengah hari. Untungnya dirinya dibebaskan tugas dari kedua keluarga. Katanya dia cukup jadi pengamat saja sementara kedua keluarga sedang membabat habis tikus got yang menyusup.

Sawamura mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan lagi, dia merasa saat itu seperti bukan dirinya. Bagaimana dirinya dengan beraninya menatap nyalang pada Miyuki, bagaimana dirinya masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah menghadap Toku hanya berdua, bagaimana dirinya masih terlihat sangat tenang di pertemuan khusus keluarga Takigawa, dan bagaimana dirinya masih bisa tersenyum polos pada Miyuki Kazuya beberapa hari setelahnya. Jujur, dirinya lebih senang kalau Miyuki menarik pelatuknya saat itu daripada menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Lagipula, pertunangan itu juga sudah dibatalkan. Tapi dirinya masih tidak bisa bersama Miyuki.

Persetan dengan masalah itu, sekarang ada hal lain yang harus Sawamura hadapi. Dirinya benar-benar menjadi 'sang pintu gerbang'. Maksudnya, menjadi lambang perdamaian antar klan di dunia mafia. Bukan hanya dengan Amerika, tapi juga dari keluarga lain. Cina dan Italia yang sudah mengangkat tangan guna menyetujui hal ini. Sawamura besok lusa harus menemui ketua dari keluarga mafia cina, yang menjadi tombak utama, Yeung Shushin. Semoga dia bisa bahasa jepang atau inggris. Pengetahuan Sawamura tentang bahasa Cina nol. Apalagi pertemuan dengan keluarga dari italia. Siapa namanya? Luca? Seperti apa rupanya saja Sawamura tidak tahu, dia saat minta fotonya kepada Chris sama sekali tidak diberi.

Sawamura stress tingkat dewa.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sawamura tersentak, dia langsung berbalik mencari sumber suara, "Tuan Furuya?!"

Tanpa permisi, Furuya Satoru, keponakan Miyuki Kazuya, mengambil duduk di seberang Sawamura. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati tiga botol _bourbon_ di atas meja, "Kau mabuk?"

"Amin."

"Aku bertanya."

"Itu jawaban saya."

Sekali lagi, Furuya mengernyitkan alisnya tidak paham, "Kau tidak mabuk."dan hanya dijawab sahutan tangisan kecil, tangisan bohongan tapi Sawamura benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, dan menutup matanya, "jadi aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Huh?" Sawamura langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Furuya, "Menawarkan? Menawarkan apa, Tuan Furuya?"

"Jadilah tangan kananku."

Sawamura mengerjapkan matanya beberapi kali. Dia mengangkat telunjuknya dan mau membuka mulutnya meminta penjelasan. Dan Furuya lebih dulu bicara.

"Aku terkagum dengan tindakanmu di ulang tahun Kazuya-_niisan_. Kau mengesampingkan nyawamu dan mengatakan semua demi kebaikan kedua keluarga. Aku benar-benar terkagum dan tersentuh." Iris biru itu benar-benar terpukau pada Sawamura, "jadi aku memintamu untuk mengajakmu menjadi tangan kananku."

"Tunggu tunggu," Sawamura membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menaruh gelasnya, "anda–"

"Kita seumuran, jadi tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa yang sopan."

"Ta–"

"Perintah."

Sawamura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa membantah, "Ka–kau serius ingin mengajakku menjadi, itu, tangan kananmu? Aku masih di bawah perintah Master Toku dan Master Animal untuk saat ini."

"Tahu, karena itu aku mengajakmu."

Orang ini aneh, "Aku tidak ada wewenang untuk bergerak bebas."

"Walau kau sudah menjadi 'sang pintu gerbang'?" tanya Furuya sedikit kaget.

Sawamura mengangguk, "Mereka menunjukku karena tindakanku di hari itu. Orang-orang melihat itu sebagai sebuah keberanian dan pengorbanan diri atas kesetiaanku pada kedua belah keluarga. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan dan aku katakan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku. Seperti, saat itu bukan diriku saja."

"Bukan dirimu?"

Sawamura menunduk, manik coklatnya meredup mengingat bagaimana mimik Miyuki di malam yang seharusnya ceria itu, "Sejujurnya aku malah takut sekarang. Seharusnya malam itu aku lebih baik pergi dan membiarkan mereka berdua. Tapi, karena itu, aku sendiri..." kepalan tangan Sawamura mengerat. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kau menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Furuya, membuat Sawamura langsung mengangkat dagunya, "karena tindakanmu, kami berhasil menemukan setiap pengkhianat yang bersembunyi, berhasil mengetahui rencan busuk Narumiya Mei, dan berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan antar keluarga. Bahkan ini sudah di dengar oleh seluruh kepala mafia di seluruh dunia."

"Se–se–se–seluruh dunia?" kaget Sawamura, dia berkeringat dingin.

"Ya, mereka semua mengakui kehebatanmu."

Ingin sekali Sawamura berteriak lebih frustasi, tapi dia tidak mau membuat keributan di klub malam yang kebetulan sepi ini, karena milik keluarga Miyuki juga, dan malah berakhir ditendang keluar oleh sang bartender, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Bagaimana bisa hal ini sampai didengar seluruh dunia?!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah benar-benar seluruh dunia. Aku hanya dengar itu dari Kanemaru dan Toujo." Furuya mengangkat tangan, minta dibawakan minuman apa saja asal itu menyegarkan kerongkongannya, "dan karena itu, aku mengajakmu pada keluargaku."

"Ke–Keluarga?"

"Aku berniat membentuk keluarga sendiri, keluarga cabang dari keluarga Miyuki. Aku tidak berniat membuat keluarga ini menjadi sebesar seperti milik Kazuya-_niisan_, yang penting keluarga ini memiliki orang-orang kuat yang sangat berpengaruh besar dalam keluarga mafia. Sejauh ini aku berhasil mengajak Kanemaru, Toujo, Haruichi, Haruno, dan Takatsu. Mereka berlima adalah _keluargaku_ yang sudah aku anggap resmi. Dan juga, aku sudah mendapat izin dari Paman Toku untuk membentuk keluargaku sendiri, dengan syarat masih berkoneksi dengan keluarga utama."

"Apa tujuanmu ingin membentuk keluargamu sendiri?"

"Terbebas dari aturan."

Sawamura membeliak sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan aturan keluarga manapun atau syarat manapun. Aku ingin bebas pergi dan melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak ingin terlibat pada masalah yang berujung peperangan tidak jelas dan amarah tanpa ujung. Aku juga tidak ingin terus berada di balik bayang-bayang keluarga utama. Aku ingin bisa bebas." Jelas Furuya, "apalagi dari Kazuya-_niisan_."

"K–kau tentu tahu resiko dari melakukan hal ini kan?"

"Aku sangat tahu. Aku mungkin bisa saja menjadi musuh dari semua keluarga, tidak hanya di jepang, tapi juga di seluruh dunia. Aku sadar akan hal itu." Furuya memejamkan matanya, dia masih belum selesai bicara, "tapi aku punya koneksi yang sangat menjamin keselamatanku dan keluargaku. Orang yang bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Kazuya-_niisan_."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sawamura penasaran.

"Ebihara Kyouichi."

Sawamura langsung merasakan kehabisan oksigen, napasnya terhenti dan dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin menggucur dari pelipisnya.

"Dia mau menjalin koneksi denganku hanya dengan satu syarat." Furuya menunjukkan iris birunya dengan kilatan tajam yang menusuk, menambah aura dingin di sekitar Sawamura, "aku wajib memasukkan satu orang ini menjadi keluargaku. Dan orang itu kau, Sawamura Eijun."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

A/N: Di bawah masih ada kelanjutannya. Tapi saya mau curhat sebentar. Maaf Rin-san, malah jadi berat gini. Aku kelewatan kayanya. Dan jujur, saya gak tahu mau naruh MiSawa di pingir mana nanti. Tapi saya usahakan. Dan karena saya gak tahu mau endingnya kaya gimana juga, saya sambung dulu ya. Hai, gomennasai.

Jangan lupa review ya.

.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu semenjak perbincangan dengan Furuya Satoru berjalan. Sawamura terus berpikir dan merenung sejak saat itu. Namun hari ini dia memantapkan jalannya. Dirinya terjebak di dunia, dirinya mengambil langkah yang tidak bisa ditarik mundur lagi, dirinya tidak mungkin mengandai-andai lagi. Dia hanya bisa melangkah maju dan menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang menuntunnya pada pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Jadi di sinilah Sawamura, beridiri sendiri menghadap empat kepala keluarga dari dua belah pihak, Keluarga Miyuki dan Keluarga Takigawa.

"Ada apa, Eijun? Tumben untukmu meminta bicara dengan kami bereempat." Tanya Chris tersenyum lembut.

Sawamura mengedarkan maniknya. Chris duduk dengan tegak dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi kursi. Animal duduk tegak bersandar pada kursi, kedua tangannya saling bertautan, tanda dia masih berkuasa tapi juga masih menunjukkan kelembutan. Toku sendiri duduk bersandar dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, dia kaku dan mengerikan untuk Eijun. Dan terakhir Kazuya, duduk bersandar dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menompang kepalanya, ekspresinya kecut, entah apa yang mereka bahas tadi.

Menghembuskan napas dari mulut, Sawamura menetralkan detak jantung dan perasaannya. Dia sejenak menenangkan diri dan menyemangati diri, 'Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini.' Batinnya berkali-kali.

Miyuki Kazuya mendengus, "Cepat katakan apa maumu, kami sibuk di sini." Serunya mengagetkan Eijun.

Sawamura terkejut, "Ah iya," Sawamura berdiri dengan lebih lapang dada dan menatap ke depan, "Saya mengundurkan diri dari Keluarga Takigawa dan Keluarga Miyuki."

Keempat orang itu langsung tersentak kaget dan lebih menegakkan duduk mereka, menatap Sawamura sama sekali tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Sawamura bisa melihat jelas mimik tidak percaya dari keempat wajah orang paling berpengaruh di ruangan ini.

"Dan saya ingin mengutaran sesuatu juga. Saya sekarang bergabung dengan keluarga lain, Keluarga Furuya."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat keempat orang di sana membeliak sempurna.


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya mengundurkan diri dari keluarga Takigawa dan Keluarga Miyuki. Dan saya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu juga. Saya sekarang bergabung dengan keluarga lain, Keluarga Furuya."

Keempat orang yang mendengarkan itu jelas terkejut. Namun hanya Miyuki Kazuya yang detik kemudian menunjukkan seringaiannya seraya berkata, "Memang tidak tahu diuntung." dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Sawamura tersadar akan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari belakangnya, aura membunuh yang jelas terasa sampai menusuk jantungnya. Dia secapatnya membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memutar tubuhnya menggunakan poros pangkal kaki kirinya, menghindari sabetan pisau yang melintang horizontal terpusat pada tengkuk lehernya. Mengincar sarafnya yang lain. Sawamura mengambil dua langkah mundur, menjaga jarak satu setengah meter dengan pembunuh yang mengincarnya.

Mata Sawamura membeliak sempurna, "Kau kan… Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Mereka bilang kau dipenjara…" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Pembunuh itu memasang kuda-kuda seraya menggenggam erat pisaunya, menghalangi Sawamura dari pintu keluar yang ada di belakangnya. Sorot matanya yang tajam jelas terasa menusuk, merajam paru-paru Sawamura dengan tekanan yang bukan main menakutkannya.

Sawamura meneguk ludahnya, dia merasa ini adalah hal yang paling genting dalam hidupnya. Dirinya mendadak mau dibunuh? Kenapa ini?

Tersadar, Sawamura berbalik sebentar pada Chris ingin meminta pertolongan. Tapi sekali lagi Sawamura dibuat terkejut, "Master Chris?" lirihnya, suaranya bergetar, melihat majikan sebelumnya kembali duduk santai dengan senyum lembut yang kosong.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau memasang senyum seperti itu?_

"Kami memutuskan kemarin, untuk memutus hubungan dengan Satoru juga pengikutnya." Seru Miyuki Toku, dia kembali dengan gestur penuh wibawa dan kesombongannya, "Dia hanya cabang, kecil, tidak berguna. Apalagi dengan terdengarnya informasi kalau dia bekerja sama dengan yakuza. Ditambah itu adalah Ebihara Kyouichi."

"Tapi Keluarga Miyuki juga bekerja sama dengan yakuza! Apa salahnya dengan Furuya yang bekerja sama dengan Yakuza?!" Seru Sawamura, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk membela Furuya.

"Jangan samakan Yuuki dan Ebihara. Walau mereka sama-sama yakuza, mereka berbeda." Jawab Miyuki Kazuya, "Dan pertanyaan soal dia," telunjuk Miyuki Kazuya mengarah pada sosok di depan Sawamura, "Aku yang membebaskannya."

Isi pikiran Sawamura benar-benar kosong. Miyuki Kazuya yang membebaskan Mima Souichiro? Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dulu sangat merugikan mafia, apalagi Keluarga Miyuki. Dan Miyuki Kazuya yang membebaskannya? Kenapa? Sawamura sama sekali tidak bisa terpikir apapun jawabannya.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Sawamura." Seru Chris, "ini semua demi kebaikan _kami_."

"K–kami?"

Sebelum sempat Sawamura berpikir, Mima lebih dahulu menyerang. Kembali mengayunkan dan menghunuskan pisaunya, berusaha menusuk atau memberikan sayatan kecil pada tubuh Sawamura. Tentu Sawamura berusaha terus menghindar dan membuang serangan Mima. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu hal, dia harus keluar dari sini dan memberitahukan ini pada Furuya dan Kyouichi. Jadi Sawamura memilih mengunci tangan Mima dan membantingnya, dengan menggunakan pundak kanannya sebagai porosnya dia berhasil mempertemukan punggung Mima mencium kerasnya lantai beton.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sawamura berlari membuka pintu. Iris coklat emas itu membulat mengecil, dia berjongkok dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik menghindari dua biji peluru yang jelas akan mengarah ke batok kepalanya.

"Ku-Kuramochi-_senpai_…"

Dengan dua pistol hitam, Kuramochi menodongkannya pada Sawamura tanpa ragu.

Sawamura tidak ada waktu lagi, jelas Kuramochi berusaha membunuhnya. Jadi Sawamura secepatnya mengambil sisi kiri, tempat di mana ada jalan keluar.

"KEJAR DIA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR!" Teriak Kuramochi memerintah. Bawahan berjas hitam rapi sebagian besar ada yang mengepung dan mengejar Sawamura. Menahannya hampir di setiap tikungan dan menarik pelatuk guna mencederai betis Sawamura.

_Kenapa ini? Kenapa semua mendadak ingin membunuhku? Kenapa __Master Chris__ hanya diam saja? Kenapa Miyuki membebaskan Mima? Kenapa Master Toku membuang Furuya begitu saja? Bukannya aku mau ditunjuk menjadi 'pintu gerbang'? Bukannya aku sudah berjasa menggagalkan rencana Narumiya Mei? Kenapa? Sebenarnya kenapa semuanya menjadi begini?_

Sawamura terjebak di balkon lantai tiga mansion itu. Di bawahnya sana sudah ada bawahan yang berjaga jikalau Sawamura memilih terjun. Dari kejauhan sudah ada penembak jitu yang bersiap menyarangkan pelurunya pada tubuh Sawamura. Sementara di depannya pas, di pintu masuk sudah banyak bawahan yang mengepung. Bahkan juga ada Kuramochi yang menodongkan moncong pistolnya.

"Kuramochi -_senpai_, kenapa? Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku? Apa salahku?" Tanya Sawamura, dia takut, tapi masih mencari cara dalam benaknya untuk bagaimana caranya kabur.

"Maaf Sawamura, aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Jawab Kuramochi, "seandainya kau tidak bergabung dengan Ebihara, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Huh?" Sawamura benar-benar kosong. Dia tidak paham. Jadi, ini karena dirinya memilih ikut bergabung dengan Ebihara Kyouichi bersama Furuya dan anggota keluarga yang lain?

"Menyerahlah, Sawamura. Serahkan dirimu dengan damai dan meminta maaflah. Jangan pernah ikut dengan bajingan itu."

Otot Sawamura menegang, rasa menohok meninju telak hatinya. Amarah tiba-tiba menyeruak menguasai sekujur tubuhnya, "Bajingan? _Kau_ bilang dia bajingan?" geram Sawamura menunduk. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya mengepal, sorot mata emasnya mengerut tajam penuh amarah, siap menerima semua serangan walau sadar yang datang nanti hanya berupa hujan peluru.

Kuramochi memejamkan matanya sejenak memantapkan hati, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya memberi aba-aba berupa ancang-ancang menyerang Sawamura. Namun sebelum tanda itu jatuh, angin ribut mengarah dari atas, pelakunya adalah sebuah helikopter yang menjatuhkan tali panjang yang kuat pada Sawamura.

Terlihat jelas di atas sana sosok bertopeng iblis yang menonjol dari sisi pintu helikopter dengan pinggangnya terpasang sabuk pengaman, "PEGANG ITU, EI-CHAN!" teriaknya.

Sawamura tersadar dan mendongak sebentar pada sosok yang berteriak, dia mengurunkan niatnya menerima semua serangan dan memilih berpegangan pada tali keras panjang itu. Menggulung melingkar di setiap telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"TARIK!"

Helikopter itu mulai menjauh dengan talinya mulai tertarik naik menyelamatkan Sawamura.

"Ck, TEMBAK!"

Berpuluh, atau mungkin beratus peluru terus mengarah pada Sawamura. Sebagian besar meleset. Hanya satu peluru dari Kuramochi yang berhasil menggores lengan kanan Sawamura. Membuat Sawamura meringis perih namun berhasil diselamatkan.

Helikopter itu mulai menjauh, hilang dari jarak pandang Kuramochi dan yang lain.

Tangan Kuramochi mengepal kuat. Alisnya berkerut kuat dan giginya bergemeletuk mengerikan, "Ebihara Kyouichi..."

.

.

.

**Done With A Shotgun: Another Final**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terijima Yuuji

Orginal story by Oto Ichiiyan

Saya mendapat izin untuk membuat plot lain dari cerita ini. Keuntungannya? Hanya senang-senang saja.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu mengejarnya, Souichiro." Seru Kazuya menahan Mima dengan perintahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Mima, dia berjalan mendekati Miyuki.

"Yakin, sudah ada Youichi yang mengurusnya."

"Kalau dia gagal?"

Kazuya memilih tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Mima berdiri di samping kanannya.

Sementara Chris mendadak berdiri. Dia menunduk dengan mimik tegas menyeramkan. Pergi dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat, "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Eijun dari bajingan itu." Ucap Chris, memberi peringatan pada tiga orang di belakangnya untuk tidak membunuh sosok Sawamura Eijun.

"Dia jelas lebih memihak bajingan itu daripada kita, dan kau masih yakin pada pemikiranmu kalau Sawamura Eijun hanya sedang dihasut? Omong kosong." Balas Kazuya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Orang yang tidak paham betapa pentingnya Eijun tidak berhak mengatainya." Ujar Chris seraya keluar setelah ditunggu oleh tangan kanannya sendiri. Mereka pergi tanpa berpamitan lagi.

Animal dan Toku akhirnya ikut berdiri berniat pergi dari ruangan itu, namun diurungkan dengan kedatangan Kuramochi yang tidak berani menatap ketiga orang paling berpengaruh di hadapannya, "Sawamura Eijun, berhasil kabur." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar? Harusnya dia berhasil dibunuh." Toku memincingkan matanya tidak senang.

"Ebihara Kyouichi datang menyelamatkan Sawamura Eijun dengan helikopter."

Napas ketiga petinggi itu langsung tercekat.

.

**Done With A Shotgun: Another Final**

.

Miyuki Kazuya melepas setiap kancing kemejanya kemudian membiarkannya jatuh bebas tergeletak di karpet merah tanpa motif. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri ranjang empuk berukuran _king_ itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja, terngkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya tanpa melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Miyuki?" tanya Kuramochi, memilih duduk di sofa yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari kasur Miyuki. Mima juga ikut duduk di sofa tempat Kuramochi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal Sawamura. Jujur, aku sepemikiran dengan Takigawa-_san_ soal kenapa Sawamura lebih memihak Ebihara Kyouichi."

"Jadi maksudmu Sawamura Eijun lebih pantas berada di pihak kita?" tanya Miyuki, dia mulai melepas kacamatanya karena pangkal hidungnya mulai terasa sakit terus ditekan. Walau itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk masih membenamkan wajahnya.

Kuramochi diam sejenak, dia menunduk pada lantai dan menjawab, "Ya. Karena sebagian dari kita sepakat kalau dia adalah 'pintu gerbang'. Itu artinya dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk mempersatukan keluarga kita dengan keluarga lain."

"Tetapi dia memilih mengikuti Furuya Satoru bergabung dengan Ebihara Kyouichi. Dan lagi yang aku dengar bahkan Sawamura Eijun sendiri adalah sebuah syarat." Sahut Mima, duduk dengan bersedekap dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran empuk sofa.

"Sebenarnya itu yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi," seru Miyuki, dia mulai bangkit dan mendudukkan diri, "Apa hubungan Sawamura Eijun dan Ebihara Kyouichi. Kenapa Sawamura adalah sebuah syarat? Seandainya dia menginginkan Sawamura, kenapa dia harus menemui Satoru dan menawarkan perlindungan? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya aku masih tidak paham kenapa."

"Benar juga, kalau Ebihara Kyouichi menginginkan Sawamura, dia bisa saja menculiknya dari kita" sahut Mima tersadar.

Kuramochi menjawab Mima dengan gelengan, "Dilihat dari caranya, Ebihara Kyouichi menghindari perang dengan mafia. Mungkin dia kalah dalam jumlah dan kekuatan."

"Jumlah dan kekuatan ya..." gumam Miyuki mulai menompangkan dagu dengan lutut kanannya, "Apa karena itu dia menginginkan Satoru?" Miyuki memejamkan mata sejenak, "Aku merasa seperti melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Sesuatu?" tanya Mima.

Miyuki memilih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam berpikir.

"Miyuki, aku merasa perlu menceritakan ini padamu." Kata Kuramochi yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Miyuki, dari sirat mata Miyuki sudah memberi izin pada Kuramochi untuk menjelaskan, "Tadi saat Ebihara Kyouichi menjemput Sawamura, dia menggunakan nama panggilan. Dan itu disingkat, Ei-_chan_. Begitu."

"Ei-_chan_? Mereka dekat?" kaget Mima.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Sawamura langsung mengikuti perintah Ebihara Kyouichi."

"Kau melihat wajahnya seperti apa?"

Kuramochi menggeleng, "Bajingan itu menggunakan topeng iblis."

"Dia tidak menunjukkan wajahnya ya..."

Ada keheningan di sana seketika. Sama-sama sibuk dengan isi pikiran mereka dan spekulasi sendiri-sendiri.

"Yang bisa aku tangkap hanyalah Ebihara Kyouichi ingin melakukan sesuatu dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Souichiro, cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang hubungan Sawamura dan Ebihara Kyouichi. Kuramochi, perintahkan Nabe untuk mencari informasi tentang Satoru sekarang dan mengawasi pergerakan ayah, Animal, dan Chris." Perintah Miyuki yang mendapat anggukan paham dari kedua tangan kanannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Miyuki?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Tidak... merasa kehilangan atau kosong?"

"Tidak." Jawab Miyuki cepat, "Kalian pergilah sekarang. Aku butuh waktu memikirkan semua ini."

Kedua tangan kanan Miyuki saling tatap sejenak. Mereka lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum itu Kuramochi berbalik badan sejenak dan berkata, "Jangan gegabah, Miyuki. Aku pasti akan membawa dia pulang ke pelukanmu." Dan benar-benar pergi menghilang di balik dua daun pintu yang rapat.

Tersenyum getir kecil dan terasa nanar pada iris karamel boss mafia itu. Tangan kanannya hanya mengepal, "Kenapa aku merasa kesal ya?" gumamnya tidak paham.

Mendengar langsung dari bibir Sawamura kalau dia memilih bergabung dengan Furuya yang beraliansi dengan Ebihara Kyouichi entah kenapa membuat dirinya sangat kesal, walau sebelumnya dia sudah mendegar kabarnya dari Kuramochi. Miyuki jelas kesal mendengar Ebihara Kyouichi memanfaatkan sepupunya, atau memang hanya ingin beraliansi? Miyuki ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya dan menanggulangi bencana ke depannya. Karena dia yakin, yakuza yang satu ini kalau bertindak pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan. Walau tidak beraliansi, tapi Ebihara menguasai setidaknya empat puluh persen pemerintahan Jepang. Sekumpulan yang berbahaya walau bersifat berdiri sendiri tanpa kerja sama dengan kelompok lain.

Miyuki menghela napas. Dia kemudian berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya, "Aku rasa aku harus menemui Mei."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

A/N : Mampos ukemu diambil orang. Mampos kau miyok, mampos. Dan saya tidak sadar, berapa kali saya nulis nama 'Ebihara Kyouichi' di chapter ini? Dan saya agak gak nyaman pas bikin Toku sama Kazuya dalam satu ruangan. Karena saya lebih suka nulisnya mereka sebagai 'Miyuki' bukan Kazuya atau Toku. Kalau mereka dalam satu ruangan dan situasi serius mungkin akan ada perbedaan, pakai nama panggilan. Jalan tengah sih nama lengkap, entah kenapa suka aja nulis pakai nama lengkap. Dan Furuya di sini pekerjaannya berbeda sama di sequelnya punya Rin-san. Saya minta maaf ya :').

Balas review ka,

**VreyaScarletta**, AWKWKWKWKKW, BANYAK BANGET PERTANYAANNYA?! MAAF MALAH NAMBAH PERTANYAAN DI SINI! GEMES TANGAN INI SOALNYA! Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi, tanya aja. Gak aku jawab, awkwkwkwkwkwkwkw.

**Ai and August 19**, iya dong, ngeriset. Kedepannya masih ngeriset lagi. Kebetulan di chapter ini gak perlu riset banyak-banyak. Makasih semangatnya Ai-san.

**Oto Ichiiyan**, MAKASIH SEMUA PERTANYAANNYA DIJAWAB! Dan maafkan di sini semuanya malah berubah drastis. Ada alasan lain juga kenapa aku pakai angkatannya Wamura, nanti merambat keluar anak sekolah Seido juga. Tunggu saja. Doakan rajin.

**Aiko Blue**, kalau gak bangsat, bukan Aiko-san. Dan kenapa anda bucin Sawamura banget. Maaf, pengen banget hancurin Sawamura kalau kamunya baca. Dan yas, KALAU TEMA BEGINIAN, NAMA EBIHARA KYOUICHI HARUS MASUK!

**Atma Venusia**, Yas, Ebihara Kyouichi adalah original character kepunya Tera-sensei. Dan yas, originalnya Kyouichi emang anaknya boss yakuza. Nanti juga ada alasan lain juga kenapa Ebihara tidak disukai, mengacu dari kebencian Ebihara Kyouichi di official sih. Yas, ini kelanjutannya, semoga menikmati.

Makasih semuanya sudah baca dan mau menikmati fanfic ini. Makasih untuk **iiie**__sudah Favorit dan Follow fanfic ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

.

.

.

Haruno melepas perban yang melilit bekas luka di lengan kanan Sawamura yang terlihat hanya meninggalkan bekas jahitan. Dia mengambil krim di meja sebelahnya dan mengoleskannya pada lengan Sawamura, "Krimnya dipakai setelah mandi ya. Kalau pakainya rutin, minimal dua kali sehari, dalam waktu dekat pasti bekas jahitannya akan menghilang."

"Terima kasih, Haruno. Kau benar-benar membantu." Ucap Sawamura tersenyum tulus dan sangat lega.

"Sama-sama, sudah tugasku sebagai dokter untuk mengobati pasien. Ya, untung saja bekas lukamu tidak begitu seberapa. Aku jujur kaget waktu Ebihara-_kun_ datang dengan panik dan mengatakan kalau kondisimu sangat parah." Haruno tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu saat Kyouichi dan Sawamura datang ke rumah sakit tempat Haruno bekerja dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dia hanya berlebihan. Ini hanya luka kecil kok."

"Luka kecil kalau tidak segera diobati akan menjadi luka besar. Ya, tapi untung saja segera ditangani." Haruno menyudahi mengolesi lengan Sawamura dengan krim. Dia ambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan ujung jari tulunjuk kanan dan tengahnya, "Habis ini kita terapi ya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kondisi kejiwaan Sawamura-_kun_ terguncang sementara sudah diumumkan kalau kau menjadi buron Keluarga Miyuki dan Keluarga Takigawa."

"Terima kasih, Haruno. Aku dalam penjagaanmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku juga akan menjagamu." Balas Sawamura membungkuk memberikan rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya.

Haruno tersenyum lembut melihat itu, "Sama-sama. Dan itu juga sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter, sekaligus kita juga di keluarga yang sama. Jadi kedepannya mohon bantuannya juga, _waka danna_."


End file.
